Sanji x Reader : Toi et moi contre le monde
by Serial-Optimist
Summary: Sanji x Reader : Lorsque Sanji se fait emporter sur l'ile de Big Mama pour se marier, tu n'hésites pas et te lances a sa poursuite, sans imaginer les épreuves que tu vas subir. Pourtant, il le faut ! Tu dois ramener Sanji a tout prix. Peu importe ce qui se passe.
1. Chapter 1

**Première histoire de One Piece, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Le monde et les personnages de One Piece sont a Oda ! Je ne fais que jouer avec :)**

 **Un petit Sanji x Reader :** **Histoire a la 2eme personne : remplace ''(t/n)'' par ton nom :)**

Depuis ton arrivée dans l'équipage de Luffy, tu avais toujours éprouvé une certaine attraction pour le cuisinier, une attirance qui, tu le croyais, allait finir par s'éteindre toute seule. Mais contrairement a tes prévisions, tes sentiments pour lui avaient grandit de plus en plus, a l'abri, sans que tu ne mette personne au courant. Certes le reste de l'équipage avait bien remarqué a quel point vous vous entendiez bien mais ca ne les avait pas plus troublé que cela, comme si il s'agissait seulement d'une amitié un peu plus forte, comme celle que partageaient Namie et Robin ou Chopper, Franky et Ussop. Et tu ne les en avait pas détrompé de peur qu'ils se moquent de toi, ou pire que Sanji l'apprenne et qu'il te rejette. Et puis cela pourrait poser de trop nombreux problèmes au cœur de l'équipage...

Tu leur était particulièrement reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour toi, trop pour prendre le moindre risque de semer la zizanie. Ils t'avaient donné un toit, une famille alors que tu n'étais qu'une moins que rien, une roturière de la pire espèce. A l'époque, tu n'étais qu'une voleuse, une gamine douée en acrobaties qui avait le don de s'infiltrer partout ou elle voulait. Tu dépouillais qui tu voulais, quand tu le voulais et ta réputation était allée bien au de la de celle de Nami la chatte voleuse. Et lorsqu'ils t'avaient poursuivit après que tu leur ait volé une partie de leur trésor, au lieu de te briser les os comme l'auraient fait d'autres pirates, ils t'avaient accueillit. Luffy avait éclaté de rire alors qu'ils t'avaient coincés, essoufflés comme jamais, et t'avais proposé de rentrer dans son équipage. Il avait besoin d'un "espion", d'une "ninja" capable de s'infiltrer partout. Bon tu n'en étais pas une mais... tu avais finis par accepter, et si les choses avaient été un peu tendues au début, elles avaient rapidement fini par s'améliorer et depuis tu vivais de folles aventures avec eux, comme celle qui venait d'avoir lieu.

 ***Flashback***

« Eh bien jolie demoiselle que faites vous seule par ici ? »

Tu t'appuie sur le mur de la ruelle, les jambes tremblantes alors qu'un pirate gigantesque s'approche de toi. Brutalement sa main viens s'écraser a coté de ton visage te faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Son autre main s'approche de ta cuisse et se pose dessus. Brutalement tu le repousses.

« Lâches moi espèce de pervers dégénéré ! »

Contrairement a ce que tu esperais, l'homme se met a rire.

« Mouahahaha ! J'aime bien quand on m'excite comme ca ! ! »

Tu fermes les yeux et met les mains devant toi pour te protéger le visage, prête a l'impact qui... ne viens pas. Lorsque tu ouvres les yeux, tu vois une jambe juste devant toi qui retiens le poing de l'homme et le regarde avec un air de haine absolue.

« Toi... comment oses tu lever la main sur une lady ? » Hurles il en envoyant a l'homme un coup de pieds qui l'envoie valser au loin et s'écraser contre un mur en faisant un trou dedans.

Mais loin de s'arrêter la il le rejoint et semble se déchaîner pour se mettre à le frapper avec colère sans s'arrêter alors qu'un groupe de gens arrivent.

« Oi ! Sanji, tu as rattrapé le voleur ? »

« MON TRESOOOOOOOOOOR ! »

Tu avais a peine eut le temps de voir une furie rousse se jeter sur toi avant de tomber a la reverse. Vous aviez roulé sur le sol et c'est de cette manière que vous aviez rencontrer l'équipage de Mugiwara.

 **Present**

Tu t'étais retrouvée dans l'équipe de Sanji, avec Nami, Chopper Brooke et cet imbécile d'homme gaz que tu ne supportais pas, César. Luffy était au Colisée pour essayer de récupérer le fruit du démon de son frère, Ace, quand les hommes de Big Mama étaient arrivés. Rapidement, vous aviez réussis a vous échapper et a arriver sur Zo ou un spectacle désastreux vous attendais. La ville était a moitié détruite et grâce a Chopper - tu refusais de ne serais ce que de reconnaître qu'il avait pu être utile - vous aviez réussis a sauver les habitants. Tu avais fait de nombreux bandages et tu avais passé un temps fou a aider et a courir partout pour essayer de soulager leurs souffrances. Heureusement Sanji comme toujours avait fait en sorte de faire un bon repas pour tout le monde afin de vous redonner des forces.

Au final, vous vous étiez bien amusé malgré tout. Les habitants vous calcinaient en criant "Garchu" dés qu'ils vous voyaient et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de trouver ca amusant, de rire lorsque leurs pelage te chatouillait. Rapidement, tu avais échangé tes vêtements - une robe orange et une petite cape - avec ceux d'une Mink, Carotte, avec qui tu t'étais lié d'amitié. Au final tu t'étais retrouvée dans un short bleu, avec un débardeur qui te faisait un décolleté bien trop plongeant pour que ce soit honnête. Mal a l'aise tu avais tout de même rajouté une veste par dessus, peu habituée a exposer ton corps de la sorte.

C'est deux jours plus tard que la catastrophe frappa.

Pekoms et son ami, Capone Gang Bege débarquèrent sur Zo. Rapidement vous étiez aller leur parler. Au début tout se passait bien, Pekoms vous remerciait d'avoir sauver son pays et tu avais retenu un rire derrière ta main en le voyant se jeter sur Sanji pour lui faire Garchu. Et tout avait dérapé. Son amis lui avait tiré dessus et des hommes étaient sortis de son corps alors que tu te mettais en position. A ta taille se trouvait un crochet et une longue corde enroulée sur elle même, qui te servait pour grimper un peu partout, mais tu avais tirés tes poings américains, ceux avec lesquels on t'avais appris a te battre quand tu étais jeune. Malheureusement la situation avait tourné a votre désavantage...

Nami et Chopper, puis rapidement Cesar furent pris en otage et tous, vous furent obligés de rentrer dans le corps de Capone pour "négocier". Quelle blague... Tu étais en train de crocheter la serrure de tes chaînes quand la nouvelle du mariage de Sanji te bouleversa. Quelques secondes après, il vous jeta hors du corps de Capone

"C'est mon problème. Je reviendrai je vous le promet. Saluez- les de ma part !"

"Sanji !"

"SANJI !"

L'homme château s'éloigna, te laissant stupéfaite sur le sol. D'un geste rageur tu te détache de tes chaînes et te lance a sa poursuite.

"(T/N) !"

"Arrete !"

Tu t'immobilise, leur tournant dos alors que la voix de Brooke résonne doucement au milieu de leur sanglots.

"Même si on arrive a le rattraper... Sanji-kun n'a aucune intention de revenir !"

Brusquement pleine de rage tu te met a hurler, avant de repartir en courant dans la foret :

"TAIS TOI ! Je m'en fous, il n'y a aucune chance que je le laisse partir comme ca ! Jamais !"

Tu te met a courir de toutes tes forces dans la foret, suivant les traces de tank de Capone. dans ta tête un seul mot : _Sanji. Sanji. Sanji. SANJI !_ Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ? Tu n'y crois pas. Tout, son sourire, son regard, son attitude, tout te fais dire qu'il mentait et qu'il le savait. Il voulait revenir. Mais il ne le pourrait pas. Tu peux pas partir comme ça Sanji, j'ai encore tellement de choses a te dire ! Tu arrives au bord de l'éléphant et vois au loin Capone qui descends le long de sa patte. D'un geste tu accroches ton crochet et te laisses descendre le long de la patte. Tes mains brûles sur la corde mais rien ne saurait t'arrêter.

"SANJI !"

Tu hurles malgré toi, espérant, priant pour qu'il t'entende.

« SANJIIIII ! »

Capone tourne un regard vers toi, un regard agacé, presque énervé. Il tends une main vers toi et brusquement des balles se mettent a siffler a tes oreilles. L'une d'elle frôle ton bras et te fais lâcher prise dans un cri. Tu chutes vers la mer et t'enfonce dans l'eau, le choc est si fort que ta vision s'obscurcit un instant et que tous l'oxygène que tu avais dans les poumons s'échappe en petites bulles vers la surface. Heureusement ta volonté te permet de restée réveillée et tu agrippes de justesse le bout de cordes qui flotte dans l'eau a coté de toi avant de tirer dessus pour remonter vers la surface. La première goulée d'air est une libération et te brûle les poumons, alors que, le visage ruisselant d'eau de mer, tu cherches de quel coté est le navire de Big Mama...

Capone est déjà a bord et tu vois les marins s'activer pour s'éloigner de l'éléphant. Pendant un instant, le désespoir te submerge et tu sent les larmes te monter aux yeux et des sanglots se coincer dans ta gorge... non, ce n'est pas le moment ! Avec détermination tu secoue la tête et essuie ton visage. Un regard vers le crochet... Il est bien trop haut pour que tu puisse espérer le détacher d'un coup de main. Sans une once d'hésitation tu fouilles dans le sac que tu portes toujours en bandoulières et en tire un coquillage de forme inhabituelle. Sans hésiter tu plonges sous l'eau et te dirige vers le navire avant d'appuyer sur le cœur du coquillage. Immédiatement un vent violent en sort et te propulse a toute vitesse vers la coque que tu rejoint en quelques instants. C'est avec un sourire que tu t'accroches au gouvernails.

Tu ne sais clairement pas aussi bien te battre que Sanji, Luffy ou Zorro, tu n'as pas la même force mais tu as tes propres techniques. Ce que tu maîtrise le mieux c'est le corps a corps, le combat des rues avec tes poings américains. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors tu as décider de récupérer de Dials a Skypéia pour ton usage personnel et avec l'aide d'Usopp vous arrivez a en faire des armes redoutables. Tu refuses d'être un poids pour l'équipage, un boulet pour tes amis. Tes nakamas.

Tu attends la nuit, passant la journée frigorifiée accrochée au bateau, a croire qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Mais c'est possible étant donné l'équipage et la vitesse a laquelle ils veulent arriver. Doucement, difficilement, tu commence a escalader la paroi de la poupe. Tes doigts sont comme atrophiés et tes vêtements sont pleins de sel et d'eau, pourtant tu refuse d'abandonner. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, si jamais ils te découvrent ils pourrait te laisser la au milieu de l'océan sans aucune ile a l'horizon !

Tes bras sont douloureux et tu arrives difficilement a longer le pont, ne laissant que tes doigts dépasser. Dans la nuit, tu passes inaperçue et avec la souplesse et la discrétion d'un chat et saute sur le pont. Les gardes ne t'ont pas vus heureusement et le navire semble dormir lui aussi, guidé par le courant. Tu te glisses silencieusement a l'intérieur du navire, te cachant dans les coins d'ombres dés que tu entends le moindre bruit jusqu'à arriver a la cuisine. La, sans la moindre hésitation tu prends une grosse miche de pain et de fromage que tu enrobe dans des feuilles qui les maintiendront a l'abri de l'humidité et tu repars. Tout est calme et seul les grincement du navire troublent le silence. Au bout d'un moment tu arrives a trouver un coin isolé, ou des caisses vides sont empilées les unes sur les autres derrière un grand drap couvert de poussière. Sans hésiter tu te glisses derrière et te recroqueville sur toi même pour lutter contre le froid qui te transperce les os. Les mains tremblantes, tu te prends une tranche de pain et de fromage que tu mâches difficilement.

Tu dois absolument reprendre des forces. L'infiltration est réussie mais même si tu en as follement envie tu sais que chercher Sanji maintenant serait suicidaire. Et puis tu n'es même pas certaine que Capone l'ait laissé sortir de son château !

 _Demain... trouver une meilleure planque... Tout le monde... je me demande...comment..._

Enfin au bout de longues secondes le sommeil t'emporte enfin.

Les jours suivants, tu les passes la, dans ton « refuge » en priant pour ne pas être découverte. Sortir de la pour aller chercher a manger la nuit est difficile, et approcher Sanji : totalement impossible. Il semble être toujours sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, jamais seul et tu n'es pas suicidaire pour tout faire foirer maintenant. Pas quand tu sais que le navire entier est bourré d'ennemis.

« HEIIIIIIN ? (t/n) a disparue aussi ? ! »

« Elle c'est lancée a leur poursuite, on a rien pu faire Luffy... »

Le jeune pirate avait les bras croisés, l'air de réfléchir profondément. Certes ca l'ennuyait que sa Ninja et son coq aient disparu de la sorte mais d'un autre coté... un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ca ? » demanda Nami sans comprendre.

« Eh bien tu vois... » répondit le capitaine en mettant une main derrière sa tête d'un air géné. « Elle est partie chercher son nakama... Haa je me sens tellement fiere ! »

« Mais ils vont se faire tuer ! »

« Elle a raison... » La voix de Pékoms les coupa. « Si votre amie a suivitSanji il est fort probable qu'elle soit morte a l'heure qu'il est... ou qu'ils l'utilisent comme moyen de pression sur Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il se marrie ! A partir de ce moment la la Jambe noire ne fera plus parti de votre équipage.»

D'un bond Luffy se leva et attrapa le lion par le col d'un air menacant.

« C'est des conneries ! (T/n) est plus forte que vous croyez ! Et Sanji est notre Nakama ! Je sais qu'il refusera le mariage ! »

« Tu crois ? Sous les yeux d'une Yonko et de toute sa famille ? Je doute qu'il s'en sorte vivant... »

« Grrrrr... Tu vas m'amener là bas ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Nami ! J'irais seul. Si on y vas en groupe n donnera l'impression de vouloir la guerre et c'est pas le moment ! Mais on doit récupérer nos nakamas ! »

Oui, hors de question qu'il vous laisse...


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es arrivée sur le territoire de Big Mama affaiblie et c'est de justesse que tu as pu poser pieds a terre. Immédiatement tu as été surprise par ce monde tout en sucre et en mouvements, a croire qu'il n'y avait pas un endroit calme dans le coin ! Ceci dit avoir de la nourriture qui tombe du ciel est une sorte de bénédiction, et rapidement, a force de piocher dans ce qui est a ta portée tu refais le plein d'énergie. Malheureusement, il semble que Sanji ait disparu pendant le débarquement.. A croire qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé !

« RHA ! Sanji t'es qu'un idiot ! Sérieux il le fait exprès ou quoi ? » t'écris tu en frappant un mur du pieds avec rage pour passer ta colère dessus.

Les gens te regardant bizarrement, tu décides de t'éclipser discrètement et te retrouves dans une ruelle pour faire l'inventaire de tes possessions. Quelques Dials, tes poings américains, des pièces d'or, des pinces, un carnet totalement détrempé et un petit Den-den mushi de poche. Immédiatement tu l'allumes pour appeler le Sunny qui sonne dans le vide. Ah forcément ! Le jour ou tu as besoin de les appeler ils ne décrochent pas ! D'un geste tu refourgue ton escargot dans ton sac et te relèves. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut avancer. Avant tout tu dois trouver des informations et un endroit ou dormir. Le mariage n'est que dans quelques jours tu as encore le temps de trouver Sanji.

 **Quelques heures plus tard...**

Assise sur ton lit, tu fais le point. Tu as réussis a te dégotter une chambre pas trop mal pour les deux prochains jours, et tu as appris pas mal de choses sur Sanji. C'est le troisième fils de la famille Vinsmoke, une famille royale qui as pris le contrôle de North Blue a une époque. Sa mère est morte quand il était jeune et il a trois frères du même age que lui ainsi qu'une grande sœur. Quand au reste... Quelque chose ne cloche pas. Pourquoi est il partit ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait sur le Barati ? Et pourquoi son père, soit disant si puissant, ne l'a pas cherché plus tot ?

Tu dois lui parler. D'après tes informations c'est sa famille qui l'a récupéré alors il ne te reste plus qu'a le retrouvé ! Mais avant … Épuisée, tu te laisse tomber sur ton matelas et te recroqueville sur toi même, ramenant tes bras contre toi comme pour te protéger. Les yeux mis clos, tu laisse ton esprit dériver, te surprenant a te souvenir...

 **FlashBack**

« (t/n)-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

« Sanji ! »

Tu retiens un rire en voyant le cuisinier s'approcher de toi avec un plateau. Tu t'arrêtes dans ton entraînement, a savoir cogner sur un punching-ball que Franky t'as accroché au mat. Au loin le soleil se couche et tu entends tes nakamas faire la fête dans la salle a manger.

« Désolée je n'ai pas entendu quand tu as appelé » dis tu d'une voix penaude en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille.

« Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu manges ! Tu ne dois pas en faire trop tu sais ? » Fais il avec son grand sourire habituel. Tu ne te lassera jamais de ce sourire c'est sure. Tranquillement tu t'assieds sur le sol, le dos contre le mat et clap tes mains l'une contre l'autre en disant « Bon appétit ! » avant de commencer a manger.

« Je viens de commencer va. Je n'ai pas envie d'être a la traîne avec toi, Zoro et Luffy, il faut que je m'entraîne sans rela...Sanji c'est délicieux ! »

« Tu trouves ?! »

A chaque fois tu as l'impression que c'est une surprise pour lui. Il est tellement excité et heureux ! Pourtant sa cuisine est bel et bien la meilleure qui soit.

« Sanji tu es le meilleur coq qui soit ! Tu as des mains en or ! »

De petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues alors qu'il passe une main derrière sa tête. Quand a toi tu reprends ton repas, savourant chaque bouchées. Lui, il a tiré une cigarette et l'a allumée. Le vent fait doucement voler ses cheveux quand tu lui jette des regards a la dérobée. En fond, tu entends Brooke jouer un air de violon sous les cris de joie de tes amis. La brise deviens un peu plus forte et tu frissonne malgré toi. Il serait temps d'aller prendre une douche mais.. tu n'as pas envie de partir, pas envie de briser le moment. Tout a coup, tu sens quelque chose de chaud se poser sur tes épaules et tu jettes un regard surpris a Sanji qui viens de te donner sa veste. Un petit rire s'échappe de ta gorge alors qu'il fixe un point a 'horizon en rougissant quand tout a coup, il s'éfondre sur tes jambes.

« Sanji ? »

« Aaaah... Je suis crevé. Faire a manger pour tous ces morfals c'est épuisant... »

« S-Sanji ? » Sa tête repose a présent sur tes genoux.

« Laisse moi me reposer cinq minutes... » fait il d'une voix fatiguée en fermant les yeux.

C'est la premiere fois qu'il dit ca, d'habitude il est plein d'énergie et... D'abord surprise, puis hésitante, tu finis par poser une main sur ses cheveux soyeux et doux pour les caresser tendrement avec un sourire.

« Tu peux rester autant que tu veux... » murmures tu en réponse, d'un ton si bas que le vent emporte tes mots.

 **Present**

Tu te réveilles doucement, encore a moitié bercée par ton rêve. La chambre de l'hôtel est pleine d'une lumière orangée de feu. Cela fait quelques jours que tu es arrivé, sans parvenir a approcher le domaine ou est Sanji. Mais ce soir c'est la bonne. Tu te lèves et t'étire doucement, avant de te lever. Tes blessures au mains commencent a cicatriser bien que tu doives les garder toujours bandées. La nuit tombe, ca veut dire que c'est a ton tour d'y aller. Tranquillement tu te prépare, prends ton sac et sort de l'hôtel. Tu te diriges vers le port et après avoir marchandé avec le propriétaire d'une barque, tu t'éloigne discrètement.

 _Je me demande ou Luffy et les autres sont... Qu'est ce qu'ils font en ce moments ?_

Tu secoue la tête. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser a ca ! Tu t'éloigne rapidement de la ville jusqu'à parvenir au domaine des Vinsmoske. Leur château, monté sur des den den mushi géants...  
Rapidement tu arrives jusqu'au bord et, prenant ton courage a deux mains, tu commence a grimper le long de la paroi. Les prises sont inégales et petites sur la pierre. Le mur, a 90° est long et tu manque plusieurs fois de chuter. Serrant les dents, tu continue ton acensions, sans prendre garde au bout de tes doigts qui commence a s'ensanglanter. Aller ! Les infiltrations c'est ta spécialité non ? Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber maintenant... Tu arrives enfin en haut du mur et te laisse tombé de l'autre coté, épuisée.

La sécurité te semble minimale et rapidement tu te faufile dans le grand château, passant par l'entrée des domestiques. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'a trouver Sanji, c'est tout ! Rapidement tu vole un uniforme de domestique pour te fondre plus facilement dans le décort , avant de repartir. Doucement tu te faufile jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir...

 **Bong.**

« Aie ! »

Tu recules de quelques pas, faisant face a un homme aux cheveux rouges dont les yeux, cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, te fixent froidement.

« Tiens tiens tiens... on dirait que j'ai trouvé une petite sourie... »


	3. Chapter 3

Doucement tu te faufile dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir...

 **Bong.**

« Aie ! »

Tu recules de quelques pas, faisant face a un homme aux cheveux rouges dont les yeux, cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, te fixent froidement.

« Tiens tiens tiens... on dirait que j'ai trouvé une petite sourie... »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser je ne vous avais pas vue » réponds tu en t'inclinant rapidement, prete a reprendre ton chemin. Mais étrangement ta réponse ne semble pas plaire a l'homme qui d'un coup t'attrape le bras et te plaque contre le mur, utilisant son corps pour te bloquer.

« C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir torturée... »

Tu t'arrête de respirer brusquement envahie par la peur. Ce que ce type dit, c'est du sérieux.

« Et pourtant je me souviens de chaque employé ici... »

« Je... Je suis nouvelle » déclares tu en tentant de le repousser malgré tout. Si seulement tu pouvais attraper ton impact Dial jute la dans ton sac... Mais non ! C'est trop tot, tu ne dois pas te faire découvrir, pas encore. Tu dois voir Sanji !

« Oh ? Intéressant... » L'homme se penche vers toi alors que ton corps tremble sous l'effort que tu fait pour essayer de le repousser.

« La.. Lachez moi ! »

« Tu me donnes un ordre ? Toi ? Une moins que rien ? »

Un sourire carnassier se forme sur son visage alors que tu te pétrifie. « Moins que rien ». On t'as toujours appelé comme ca. Tu es une erreurs, une gamine qui n'aurait jamais du survivre. Tu sens le souffle de l'homme dans ton cou et un frisson remonte le long de ton échine. Cette fois c'est fini, trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Doucement ta main glisse dans ton sac et fouille jusqu'à ce que tes doigts ne se referment sur un coquillage. Tu serre les dents par anticipation, ca va faire mal. Le dernier a avoir frappé dedans c'était qui déjà ? Bon sang faites que ce soit Luffy...

Tu réussis a caler ton bras contre le mur de facon a ce qu'il touche l'homme puis d'un coup :

« J't'ai dis de te casser connard » lâches tu avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

Immédiatement tu sens l'impact Dial résister a ton bras et tu serre les dents en sentant une force infinie appuyer ton bras et tes cotes contre le mur. L'homme aux cheveux rouges lui se retrouve brutalement propulsé contre le mur dans un cri de douleur et de surprise, alors que dans son dos es pierres s'enfoncent et s'effritent brutalement. Le bruit de l'explosion est assourdissant et tu as du mal a respirer tant la force a été grande. Ton bras retombe le long de ton corps et tu retiens un cri de douleur. L'impact Dial l'a bien amoché sans que tu le veuilles et le moindre geste est douloureux. Dans le trou fait par l'homme, sous les gravas tu peux encore l'entendre respirer, il ne mettra pas longtemps a se réveiller alors rapidement tu te met a courir, serrent ton bras endoloris contre toi.

De tous cotés les bruits de gardes et d'hommes armés résonnent. Ah bah bravo, belle réussite l'entrée discrète... Le château entier a trembler sous le coup ! Des que tu aperçoit une pièce abandonner, tu pénètre dedans et referme la porte derrière toi en priant pour qu'on ne vienne pas t'ennuyer ici. Contre toute attentes tu te retrouves dans une ancienne cuisine, comme si le château lui même te poussait a rejoindre Sanji. Tu baisses les yeux sur ton bras qui commence a avoir des taches bleu... super. Sans hésiter tu le met sous l'eau froide avant de le bander soigneusement avec des bandes de tissus que tu as arraché a ton jupon, ainsi que tes mains qui sont abîmées. Puis, reprenant tes affaires tu te met dans un coin sombre et tu attends, luttant contre les ténèbres qui menacent de t'emporter a tout instants...

L'impacte Dial... Non ! J'ai du le laisser tomber en courant, non mais quelle idiote ! Forcément aprés le coup j'aurais du penser que ma main ne fonctionnerait plus correctement ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour y retourner...

 *** * ***

 **Chambre de Sanji**

« Oi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande il aux gardes après avoir sentit les murs trembler. Ceux ci le repoussent dans la chambre.

« Restez a l'intérieur Mr Sanji, nous nous occupons de tout. »

Pourtant il voit des troupes armées courir dans tous les sens en criant des indications. Rapidement, il prends une cigarette et se l'allume. Tch... Le jeune homme retourne s'asseoir sur son lit. De toute façons on ne le laissera pas sortir, il le sait. Ils n'ont pas confiance en lui, même avec ces bracelets autour des mains. Un nuage de fumée s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il laisse ses pensées vagabonder.

 _Comment vont les Minks ? Est ce que Luffy est arrivé ? J'espère qu'il ne vas pas m'en vouloir trop... Et (t/n) ?_

Il déglutit, se forçant a inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine pour se calmer. Il connaît ton tempérament impulsif, la volonté de fer qui t'anime. Tu es quelqu'un de doux et de compatissant mais tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences que tes actions peuvent avoir sur toi, surtout si c'est pour protéger un membre de l'équipage. Et malgré tout... tu as un petit coté fragile, timide. Ca l'a fait craqué sur toi dés le début... Il avait bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas très a l'aise avec les hommes sans doute a cause de ton passé, alors il c'était toujours montré doux et protecteur avec toi. Pour te protéger, protéger ton sourire. C'était ce qui le faisait avancer, ce sourire avait le don d'illuminer ses jours d'une manière totalement étrangère. Il avait beau avoir essayé, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ton sourire était si différent de celui de Nami ou Robin. Si important. Vital pour lui.

Et a présent il en était privé. Son cœur se serra a cette pensée et il se laissa tomber sur le dos au milieu du matelas, tenant toujours sa cigarette au dessus de lui, un bras couvrant ses yeux. Si seulement, si seulement il avait pu te voir encore... Entendre ton rire, sentir ton parfum, te voir remettre tes cheveux derrière ton oreille de façon si mignonne... Juste une fois...

 **Le lendemain, petit déjeuner de la famille Vinsmoke**

Il mangeait en silence alors que son père parlait des préparatifs du mariage quand soudain le jeune homme blond l'interrompit en voyant un objet que tenait son frère dans sa main.

« Ou as tu eus ca ? » demanda il soudainement agité.

Ichiji leva le coquillage rond et le montra a son frère, un sourire malveillant sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus de traces de blessures sur son corps, ou en tout cas de traces qui soient visibles directement.

« Ca ? Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Une petite sourie me l'a donné hier en partant... »

Sanji c'était immobilisé, totalement tétanisé. Comment est ce que.. comment Ichiji pouvait il avoir un truc comme ca ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Ce genre de coquillage, il en avait récupéré avec toi a Skypéia et tu avait eut l'air si heureuse de les trouver ! Depuis c'était tes armes préférées avec tes poings, et maintenant il l'avait entre les mains ? Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ? Est ce que...

« Elle a été un peu violente mais je la punirai comme il se doit quand je la retrouverai... j'aime bien qu'on me résiste. » fit il en posant son menton sur son poings l'air un peu rêveur.

Sanji sentit un frisson glacé couler le long de son dos et il du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur son frère. Combien de chance y avait il pour que ce soit toi ? Allons, ce n'était pas possible, tu étais sur l'ile, avec les Minks. C'était une coïncidence. Il tentait de se résonner et baissa la tête sur son assiette alors que la discutions reprenait sur les conséquences bénéfiques du mariage. Mais Sanji n'écoutait pas, les poings sérrés sur ses genoux, tremblants, focalisé sur une pensée. Sur un visage.

 _Faites que ce ne soit pas elle..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dans les couloirs du château**

Tu as bandé ton bras comme tu le pouvais en râlant contre toi même. A ce rythme tu vas te changer en momie c'est certain ! La douleur c'est apaisée pendant la nuit mais il est toujours un peu douloureux, c'est ca d'utiliser l'impact Dial. Enfin ca en valait la peine. Armée d'un petit chariot, tu fais le tour des chambres en récupérant le linge sale, le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire remarquer c'est de faire semblant de s'activer ! Étrangement il ne semble y avoir personne a l'étage ce qui t'arrange bien pour le coup. Au fil de ton excursion tu t'enfonce dans les couloirs du château jusqu'à arriver a une chambre d'enfant qui semble abandonnée. Curieuse, tu entres dedans et referme la porte derrière toi.

Sur ta gauche, il y a un grand lit, sur ta droite une bibliothèque remplie de livres poussiéreux qui traitent de cuisine, de poissons et d'exploration. En face prés d'une fenêtre dont les volets sont a moitié fermés, tu remarque un bureau sur lequel il y a un pot avec des crayons de couleurs et quelques dessins. Lentement tu en prends un et remarque que l'enfant a essayé de dessiner une femme blonde. Il n'y a pas grand chose ici, pas de peluches ou de jouets, la salle est un peu impersonnelle, la seule chose qui t'intrigue c'est... cette bibliothèque et une photographie dans un cadre brisé. Lentement tu t'en approche pour mieux la regarder et la retire du clou auquel elle est attachée.

Une jeune femme blonde assise dans un lit te sourie, avec a ses cotés un jeune garçon qui sourit, que tu reconnaît comme étant le petit Sanji. A cette vision, ton regard s'adoucit et tu restes quelques instants a la contempler avant d'entendre des bruits a l'extérieur. Rapidement, tu retire la photographie de son cadre abîmé et tu la plie pour la mettre dans ton soutien gorge. C'est la seule planque valable que tu ai de toute façons, ici tu n'as que tes pinces que tu as coincés dans tes cheveux et tes poings américains dans ta poche. Ton sac t'aurait trop fait remarquer, donc tu l'a laissé dans le chariot de linge. Lentement tu t'approches de la porte mais rien, pas un bruit a l'extérieur. Est ce que tu as rêver ? Ou alors la personne est partie .

Tu attends encore quelques secondes avant de te décider a sortir. Tout est silencieux et rapidement, tu reprends ta route, revenant vers le cœur du palais. Mais quelque chose de vas pas, c'est comme si tu étais.. observée. Suivit.

Tu inspires un coup pour te calmer et accélère lentement la cadence mais l'impression ne part pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Au loin tu entends des voix résonner, des rires d'hommes.

« Ahahaha ! On lui a donner une bonne leçon ! »

« Père ne sera pas content qu'on ait abîmer son visage avant le mariage. »

« Peu importe, il devait re apprendre ou était sa place. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. »

Immédiatement tu frisonnes et sans hésiter tu te précipites dans la salle la plus proche afin de te dissimuler. Malheureusement, les voix semblent te suivre et tu as a peine le temps de te cacher derrière les longs rideaux de la fenêtre que trois hommes entrent. Un aux cheveux bleus, un aux cheveux verts et le troisième... Tu le connais déjà. Comment diable a il fait pour être si tôt sur pieds après le coup qu tu lui as porté ? Les mains dans les poches, ils s'installent tous dans les canapés et les fauteuils qui sont disposés dans la pièce. Celui aux cheveux rouge sort brusquement ton Dial de sa poche et commence a le lancer et le rattraper négligemment.

« Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler un peu, de reprendre les bonnes vielles habitudes. »

« Il semble tout de même être plus fort qu'avant... » lacha « cheveux verts ».

Il y eut un silence, avant que l'homme aux cheveux bleus ne reprenne, d'un ton un peu plus grave.

« Tu as raison Yonji, je ne m'attendais pas a ca... Mais Sanji restera toujours plus faible. »

Tu t'immobilise a cette parole. Bon sang ils parlaient de Sanji ! Immédiatement tu prêtes une attention toute particulière a leurs paroles.

« Je me rappelle de son faux enterrement.. Pfeu ! Il aurait peut être vraiment du mourir a ce moment là. »

« Ne dis pas ca Niji, si ca avait été le cas l'un de nous aurait du être sacrifié pour épouser une des dégénérés de Big Mama. »

« Tu as raison Ichiji ! Il a une utilité au final. »

Tu te figes instantanément, serrant les poings. Ca te rends folle. Tu sens ton sang bouillir dans tes veines et tu réprimes l'envie folle que tu as de les frapper.

« Et puis ce rêve de devenir cuisinier.. Mouahaha ! Non mais vraiment, j'ai du mal a croire que ce soit notre frère. »

« Il a toujours été bizarre, différent. Il n'a aucune valeur, aucune estime de soit.. sérieusement cuisiner pour les rats ! »

« Oui, et il allait toujours voir notre mère ! »

« Cet attachement était une faiblesse stupide ! »

« Vous vous souvenez combien il a pleuré quand elle est morte ? »

Il éclatère brutalement de rire alors que, derrière ton rideau, tu serre les poings. Des larmes te montent aux yeux. De rage. De peine pour Sanji. A quoi a du ressembler son enfance avec eux ? Tu étais au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé avec Zeff, et tu lui avais montrer toute la compassion dont tu était capable ; Mais si en plus il avait du subir ca...

« Ce moins que rien sera a note entière disposition a partir de maintenant ! »

Moins que rien. C'en est trop. Vraiment, c'en est trop. Cette phrase, cette expression a le don de te faire démarrer au quart de tour. Tu te rappelle de toutes ces fois ou on t'a traîner dans la boue. Ou on t'as frapper. De tous ces moments de désespoir qui refont surface en toi. Pendant un moment tu as cru que tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre. Que tu ne valais rien. Mais qu'ils disent ca de Sanji, tu ne peux pas. Sans même réfléchir, tu sors de ta cachette et tu attrapes un vase, tes cheveux tombant devant tes yeux comme pour dissimuler tes sentiments. Les hommes mettent quelques secondes a se rendre compte que tu approches d'eux, celui qui te tournes dos, Itchiji, ne semble même pas t'avoir remarqué et continue son bavardage stupide.

Et soudain, tu lève le vase au dessus de ta tête et tu le fracasse sur la tête rousse en face de toi le brisant en mille morceaux.

« FERME LAAAAAA ! »

Le silence se fait brusquement, seulement troublé par ta respiration sifflante. Ton regard, plein de haine fixe la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui semble avoir été énervé par ton geste. Lentement il se tourne vers toi avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

« Tiens tiens comme on se retrouve... »

« RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT ! »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai dis : Retire ce que tu as dit sur Sanji. » articules tu en l'attrapant par le col pour le rapprocher de toi, les yeux pleins de haine.

L'homme plisse les yeux avec un sourire. A ses cotés, ses frères, très calmes, t'observent avec insistance.

« Alors tu le connaît ? J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu es amie avec ce merdeux alors ? »

Tu ne peux pas t'en empecher et ton poings va s'écraser sur sa joue, te faisant ressentir une forte douleur que tu ignore grace a la colère.

« Comment tu peux dire ca ?! Sanji est le gars le plus gentil que je connaisse , il vaut dix fois plus que chacun d'entre vous ! »

Étrangement, cette phrase semble l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Comme si ils étaient liés par la pensée, les trois hommes se lèvent pour te faire face et Ichiji fait un signe a ses frères.

« Laissez moi seul avec elle, je vais lui apprendre... deux trois choses. »

L'homme aux cheveux verts sourit alors que son frère semble sur le point de protester. Mais rapidement il l'embarque en disant

« Allons, tu sais qu'Ichi a toujours eut des goûts particuliers, laissons le s'amuser un peu. »

« Fais vite Ichiji, on pars bientôt. »

La porte se referme doucement dans leurs dos te laissant seule avec le roux. Tu sens ton cœur battre férocement, pourtant tu refuses de baisser les yeux. Intervenir avait été une erreur, c'est sur mais c'est trop tard pour le regretter maintenant. Les jambes tremblantes tu affrontes son regard en déglutissant. Il avance d'un pas. Tu recules d'un pas. Il avance. Tu recules, il avance jusqu'à ce que tu sente une surface dure dans ton dos. D'un geste brusque il se penche vers toi en attrapant ton menton dans ses mains, te forçant a exposer ton visage. Son autre main, appuyée sur le mur, te coupe la route.

« Sanji vaut mieux que nous alors ? »

Tu ne répons pas, essayant avant tout de te maîtriser, si tu parles, tu sais que ta voix va se briser et ce n'est pas le moment pour ca. Tu ne dois pas lui laisser voir la peur qu'il t'inspire même si il doit s'en douter.

« Tu fais partit de ce minable équipage, n'est ce pas ? Tu as fait un voyage de loin pour venir le voir... »

« J'aurais fait ca pour n'importe lequel de mes nakamas. » réponds tu sans réfléchir du tac au tac.

Et c'est vrai, tu le sais. Tu aurais risqué a vie avec la même détermination, la même volonté pour chacun de tes amis. Votre amitié est une force, elle te donne le courage de faire tout et n'importe quoi. La seule différence avec Sanji, c'est que tu ne tires pas ta volonté de votre amitié. Mais de l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui.

« Intéressant. Mais tu vas devoir l'abandonner... » L'homme approche son visage du tien et tu décides de réagir.

« Jamais ! »

« Oh mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il va épouser cette gamine de Big Mama, et il n'aura pas le choix. Il le sait il est déjà résigné. Il n'est rien, père ne le considère même pas comme un fils... Alors laisse le tomber et laisse toi aller... »

« J'ai dis PAS QUESTION ! »

Rapidement tu met tes mains devant toi et le repousse mais avant même que tu ai finit ce geste, il attrape tes poignets et les plaque au dessus de ta tête, si haut que tu dois te mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Tu essayes de le contrer en utilisant tes jambes mais rapidement il plaque l'une des sienne entre les tiennes, empêchant de faire le moindre geste, totalement a sa merci.

« Tu es fougueuse pour quelqu'un qui viens juste voir un « ami ». Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

Sans pouvoir te contrôler tu te met a rougir comme une tomate, ne parvenant a balbutier que quelques négations pas très convaincantes. Ichiji sourie avec sadisme en te voyant si bouleversée et dit :

« Et lui, il tiens a toi ? Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il verra le traitement que je te réserve... »

Brutalement il écrase sa bouche contre la tienne et coince tes deux poignets dans une seule main, laissant l'autre remonter tranquillement le long de ta cuisse. Totalement surprise, tu n'arrives pas a réagir, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour te défendre avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne se penche vers ton cou. Tu as beau essayer de te débattre, ca ne semble rien faire sinon l'amuser de ta résistance. Son souffle chatouille ta nuque et il vient mordiller le lobe de ton oreille, te faisant réagir contre ton gré. Rapidement amusé, l'homme descends le long de ton cou, le parsemant de baisers jusqu'a s'arrêter. Là, au milieu de ton cou, dans un endroit bien visible il se met a aspirer ta peau et a la mordiller jusqu'à laisser une trace violette, alors que tu sens des larmes de haine et de dégoût te monter aux yeux.

« Je sens que je vais te garder comme jouet, ca va être amusant de t'exposer a lui quand il sera marié. J'ai hâte de voir comment il réagira... » sa main libre remonte de ta cuisse jusqu'à ta joue pour caresser la ligne de ta mâchoire. « Tu vois nous l'avons toujours battus, on a même faillit le tuer plusieurs fois ! Sanji est faible mais depuis qu'il est revenu je me dis que la torture psychologique peut être amusante, pas toi ? »

« T'es un dégénéré » arrives tu a articuler difficilement.

Le coup arriva sans prévenir et t'envoya a sol, une douleur cuisant sur la joue. L'homme s'approcha et d'un coup de pieds t'expédia contre le mur ou tu resta immobile, incapable de bouger.

« Bien, je vais te laisser réfléchir ici jusqu'à mon retour » entendis tu alors qu'il refermait la porte a clef derrière lui.

Quelques minutes après tu te redresse, essuyant douloureusement le sang qui perle a ta bouche en jetant un regard vers la porte fermée. Titubante, tu te lèves pour regarder a l'extérieur d'ou proviennent des acclamations délirantes pour voir une chevelure blonde sortir du château. Une main sur le carreau de la fenêtre et l'autre enroulée sur ton ventre douloureux, tu sens tes yeux commencer a piquer. Tu aurais aimer l'appeler, le prévenir lui dire que tu étais la et que tu allais le ramener mais rien n'y fait. Tu as échoué, tu as faillit et il s'éloigne de toi, de plus en plus... Refusant de te laisser aller de la sorte, tu te détourne rageusement, passant une main sur tes yeux avant de rejoindre la porte après avoir ramassé l'impact dial par terre. A genoux devant la serrure, alors que tes cotes te font souffrir a chaque respirations, tu tire les pinces de tes cheveux et en quelques secondes, un déclic se fait entendre te permettant d'accéder a la liberté. Et abrutie d'Ichiji t'a beaucoup trop sous estimer, comme si une simple porte allait te retenir. Peut être a il vraiment cru que tu étais si faible...


	5. Chapter 5

Tu sors de la salle abandonnée et te penches vers le chariot de linge sale pour en extraire ton sac, avant de te diriger en boitant vers la sortie. Tu arrives a passer inaperçue au milieu de tous les soldats qui rentrent a nouveau dans le château et t'éclipse discrètement. Au loin, tu aperçoit les voitures des Vinsmoke qui se dirigent vers le château de Big Mama... A nouveau, le désespoir te saisis mais tu le repousse brutalement en te mettant en route. Non, ce n'est pas le moment, pas le moment de flancher. Tu es la seule qui peut le ramener, la seule qui.. Alors que tu longeait une foret, tu aperçois brusquement une souche se mouvant a une vitesse incroyable et sur son dos...

« LUFFY ! NAMI ! » T'écris tu presque malgré toi.

Ton capitaine lève brusquement la tête et t'aperçoit au loin, alors qu'un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« (T/N ) ! »

Tu vois son bras s'allonger et aussi soudainement que rapidement, tu te retrouves entraînée vers la souche qui cour, atterrissant finalement contre le jeune homme. Le simple fait de revoir tes amis te remplis de joie et d'un soulagement inexprimable.

« (t/n) qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Pourquoi tu es blessée ? » fait il en remarquant ton état.

Tu aimerais répondre mais ce sont des larmes qui se mettent a couler le long de tes joues, te submergeant brutalement quand tu t'accroches de toutes tes forces a la veste de Luffy, incapable de lui faire face. Toutes tes peurs, tes angoisses, la peine, la douleur, toutes ces émotions que tu retiens depuis des jours et des jours se révèlent enfin au grand jour. Pourquoi sont ils là ? Comment ont ils réussis a vous rejoindre ? Est ce qu'il vont bien ?Et les Minks ? Pourtant, alors que tu relèves la tête au milieu de tes sanglots, la seule chose que tu parviens a hoqueter c'est :

« S-Sanji ! Il.. Il va.. Il a… Il... J'ai essayé de le voir mais... Mais... ON NE PEUT PAS LE LAISSER Y RETOURNER LUFFY ! ON NE PEUT PAS JE T'EN PRIS ! »

Incapable de parler clairement tu ne peux lui expliquer. Pourtant, en relevant la tête, tu vois que l'air insouciant et joyeux de Luffy a été remplacé par de l'attention, de la concentration comme si il gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire.

« Je dois... je... Je dois absolument lui dire Luffy ! Je DOIS lui dire ! Il faut qu'il sache combien... combien... »

Combien il compte. Lui dire tes sentiments. Lui dire que tu l'aimes, lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas te laisser. Lui dire que tu le comprends. Lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'il t'abandonne. Lui dire a quel point tu as besoin de son sourire. Lui dire, tout simplement. Les sanglots deviennent plus fort, incontrôlables comme le tourbillon de sentiments qui se déchaînent en toi. Pourtant une main apaisante se pose sur tes cheveux et tu relèves la tête pour voir le grand sourire rassurant de ton capitaine.

« T'en fais pas, c'est notre nakama ! »

Ton cœur s'apaise face a la résolution de Luffy et, au milieu de tes larmes, tu lui fais un sourire confiant. Cette simple phrase, c'est une promesse, et tu le sais. Personne ne prends vos nakamas. Et sans savoir comment, tu as l'impression que Luffy a compris ce que tu voulais dire. Ce qui te tiens tellement a cœur au point ou s'en est douloureux.

« Oui ! »

« Jeune fille ! C'est le Germa 66 ! » annonce soudain la souche a Nami.

« Tu vois Sanji ? C'est lui ! J'y vais ! » lâche brusquement Luffy en s'élançant. « HEEEEE SAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ca faisait longteeeemps ! »

« Sanji-kun ! Heureusement on est arrivé a temps ! »

« Sanji... » ton murmure se pers doucement dans le vent alors que vous vous approchiez.

Bon sang vous y êtes arrivés... vous allez enfin le récupérer, enfin ! Finalement tout ce que tu as enduré n'était pas inutile ! Il va rentré avec vous, il va rentrer et tout va redevenir comme ava... tu pousse un cri en voyant soudain Luffy être expulsé du carrosse avec une violence inouie.

« LUFFY ! »

« He ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Sanji-kun ! » crie Nami.

La silhouette souple et fine de ton cuisinier préféré se découpe au loin. Il porte une cape rouge sur une chemise blanche et jamais il n'a autant eut l'air d'un prince. Pourtant, tu n'arrives pas a reconnaître l'homme que tu aimes. Son regard semble comme alourdis, sombre, froid. Haineux. Ce n'est plus le regard doux qu'il te lance habituellement mais un regard qui te fais frissonner malgré toi.

« Allez-vous en, pirates pathétiques de seconde zone ! » Il y a un silence pendant que la souche s'arrete, comme frappée de stupeur elle aussi. « Mon nom est Vinsmoke Sanji. Je suis un prince du royaume de Germa ! Désolé d'avoir gardé le secret. Je pensais que ca vous vous sentiriez rabaisser. La différence entre nos statuts ne pourrait être plus claire. Si je reste ici, je peux dépenser sans compter et utiliser les soldats et les serviteurs comme je veux. Retourner sur ton bateau crasseux avec toi et tes amis ou rester ici, et me marier à la ravissante fille de Big Mom. Le chois est plus tôt aiser. »

« Sanji arretes ! On rentre maintenant... » dis tu sans croire ce que tu entends. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas...

« Ne prends pas cette lettre au sérieux. Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous ! J'arrive pas a croire que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici. Merci pour les problèmes. Barrez-vous... j'ai oublié vos noms. »

« N'importe quoi ! De quoi tu parles ?! J'en crois pas un mot ! »

Yonji éclate de rire.

« Allez, je vais t'aider a les dégager d'ici... Oh mais ce n'est pas... » fait il en te reconnaissant.

« Reste assis ! » le coupe Sanji. « Je vais le faire moi même. »

Tu as l'impression que ton monde s'effondre. C'est comme si il volait brutalement en éclats comme si plus rien n'avais de sens. L'impression d'être dans un cauchemar réveillé. Tu vois le cuisiner descendre du carrosse et s'approcher lentement de Luffy.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « nous dégager » Sanji ? »

« Vous faire partir. Il n'y a pas d'autre sens. » Il s'arrète et son regard se pose sur toi, brièvement avant de revenir sur Luffy. « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait venir ici, mais j'apprécie que vous ayez pris cette peine. Cela dit, si vous pensiez vraiment a moi, vous auriez du faire l'inverse. Plus tot que d'être avec vous, qui êtes pauvres et faibles, il serait préférable de faire partie des riches et puissants pirates de Big Mama. Je serai plus heureux. »

Tu serre les dents, sentant un couteau s'enfoncer dans ton cœur. Se faire rabaisser tu as l'habitude, mais... pas par Sanji. Pas par lui. Pas comme ca.

« Ca m'étonnerai que tu deviennes le roi des pirates pour être franc. C'est dans la nature humaine de changer et de choisir le camp des vainqueurs » ajoute il.

« Arrete de plaisanter Sanji-Kun ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! »s'exclame Nami.

Le regard meurtrier qu'il lui envoie la fige sur place, tétanisée. La fait taire brusquement. Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ca.

« Alors tout ce temps, tu me mentais ? »

« Ouais c'est vrai. Maintenant je vous regarde de haut. » Il leva brusquement sa jambe en position de combat. Son regard se tourne vers toi, lentement et même si il parle a Luffy, tu as l'impression que c'est a toi qu'il s'adresse. « Je parie que tu ne l'as pas vu venir donc c'est dur de l'accepter. » Il revient a Luffy. « Je vais te le prouver. Prépare toi. »

« Luffy tu saignes ! Sanju-kun, tu vas vraiment... »

« Prépares toi a te battre. Utilise ton Haki ou tu vas mourir. »

« Je veux juste te parler. Pourquoi j'aurai besoin du Haki ? Je ne vais pas te combattre ! »

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Pourquoi il rendait la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Pourquoi réagissait il come ca , tu n'arrivais pas a croire une seconde qu'il puisse ne pas avoir aimé être sur le Sunny. Son sourire avait été trop franc, trop vrai, trop spontané.  
« Dans ce cas... BARRE-TOi ! »

« Ca aussi je refuse de le faire ! »

« Tu as toujours été égoiste ! »

« ARRETE SANJI-KUN ! Luffy a combattu un officier supérieur toute la nuit, du coup son corps est... »

« Arrete Nami ! Ne t'en mêle pas. C'est un duel ! »

« Tu appeles ca un duel? » articula Snaji difficilement alors que son corps tremblait.

Tu n'en pouvais plus. Regarder ce spectacle te donnais envie de vomir. Voir Sanji passer Luffy a tabac, c'était trop pour toi ! Tu commence a descendre de l'arbre pour te laisser glisser sur le sol.

« ARRETE SANJI ! » Hurles tu de toutes tes forces.

Mais il ne semble pas t'écouter, il ne semble pas t'entendre comme coincé dans une cage dont il connaissait seul l'existence. Les ordres, les cris qu'il pousse sonnent comme des supplications a tes oreilles comme si frapper Luffy lui était aussi douloureux que s'arracher le cœur. Mais encore une fois, le capitaine refuse de céder et tu vois, cette expression, cet éclaire dans le visage du cuistot juste avant qu'il ne prenne son élan et ne s'envole. Planant dans le ciel, c'est comme si il observait une dernière fois la scène, comme si il faisait définitivement ses adieux a ses amis. Et brusquement, il fonce vers Luffy, prêt a le frapper de toutes ses forces, a en finir pour de bon.

Mais toi ? Toi tu n'en peux plus. Tu aimes Sanji mais le regarder frapper Luffy de cette façon sans rien faire c'est hors de question. Tu refuses. Peu importe le « duel ». Peut importe si Luffy est en colère contre toi après. Peu importe si il te renvoie de l'équipage, tu refuse de les laisser de blesser mutuellement. Tu REFUSES !

Alors au dernier moment alors que le cuisinier tournoie dans les airs dans un cercle de feu, tu te jettes entre eux, prete a prendre pour toi l'attaque de Luffy.

« ARRETEEEEZ ! »

Tu fermes les yeux, les bras croisés au dessus de toi en priant pour pouvoir arrêter le coup.

« (T/N) ! » Son cri est comme un hurlement qui te transperce et avant même d'avoir pu prendre une inspiration, tu sens une force te tirer en arrière et te plaquer contre quelque chose de dure. Tu ouvres les yeux juste au moment ou la jambe de Sanji s'abat sur le crane de Luffy qui t'as pris contre lui en te protégeant de son corps. Un couinement terrifié sort de ta bouche alors que tu vois les deux hommes s'affronter et au bout de secondes qui te semblent être des millénaires, la poigne de Luffy sut ton ventre se relâche et son corps s'affaisse doucement sur tes épaules. Le corps tremblant sans que tu puisses le contrôler, tu jettes un regard a Sanji qui lui, fixe le capitaine en silence. Tes genoux tremblants ont lâchés et tu t'effondre lentement sur le sol alors que les larmes coulent silencieusement sur tes joues sans interruption. Lentement, tu sens le sang de Luffy couler lentement sur ta nuque et ton cou.

Puis le jeune homme vous tourne dos et retourne aux carrosses, rapidement suivit par Nami qui le rejoint pour le gifler. Totalement choquée, tes gestes sont lents, doux et maladroits. Tu déposes Luffy sur le sol avec toute la douceur dont tu es capable, les mains tremblants tant que tu as du mal a les controler.

Tout a coup, ton capitaine se met a remuer. Doucement d'abbord puis plus fort pour finalement se redresser sur ses deux jambes tremblantes. Son corps est ouvert de blessures et son souffle et totalement irrégulier. Il prends une inspiration puis :

« ATTENDS ! SANJI ! Pirate de bas étage ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ca ! Arrete de mentir ! Tu penses vraiment que tu peux m'écarter si facilement ? TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Peu importe combien de fois tu me frappes, tu es celui qui est bléssé ! »

Tu lèves les yeux vers Luffy comme surprise par ses paroles. Le capitaine a toujours été plus malin que ce qu'il laissait croire, tu le savais. Mais... a chaque fois c'était comme une nouvelle surprise.

« Luffy ! Pourquoi ? Peu importe la raison, il ne peut pas... »

« La ferme Nami » / « La ferme ! »

« Notre voyage n'est pas encore FINI ! Je reste t'attendre ici ! Si tu ne reviens pas je serais là a mourir de faim ! Tu es le cuisinier de mon équipage ! Je ne mangerai rien d'autre que ce que tu auras préparé ! Même si j'ai faim et que des lances pleuvent sur moi, je resterai ici et j'attendrai que tu revienne avec (t/n) ! Elle a quelque chose d'important a te dire ! Alors reviens Sanji ! SANS TOI JE NE PEUX PAS DEVENIR LE ROI DES PIRATES ! »

Au loin la voiture continue d'avancer dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un virage. Immobile, tu continue a regarder le dernier point ou elle a disparue alors que Luffy se laisse tomber sur le dos, épuisé. Pendant de longues minutes, c'est le silence comme si chacun d'entre vous assimilait les derniers événements a sa façon. Aller, tu dois parler !

« Luffy je... je suis désolée. »

Silence de la part du capitaine. Et voilà, tes yeux ont a nouveau déborder. Rapidement, tu passe une main sur ta joue puis sur la seconde en essayant de chasser les larmes mais a chaue fois elles reviennent en force.

« Je... je n'aurais pas du m'interposer et te désobéir ouvertement » reprends tu en sentant a nouveau les sanglots prendre d'assaut ta gorge. « Mais... mais je n'en pouvais plus de le voir te frapper, parce qu tu.. tu es mon ami et...et...et je voulais te protéger mais au final c'est toi qui a été bléssé ! Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas d'une nakama comme moi... »

Tu t'inclines sur le sol, dissimulant ton visage.

« Mah, c'est pas grave ! » Tu relèves soudainement la tête pour voir Luffy qui a tourné la tête vers toi pour te sourire. « Je veux dire, tu voulais me protéger, en temps que capitaine je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de protéger un nakama. » Il eut un petit rire avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant alors que tu t'incline a nouveau.

« Merci de m'avoir protéger, capitaine. »

« Hihihi... Tu sais, si Sanji t'avais blessé, il n'aurai jamais voulu revenir dans l'équipage. Il n'aurai jamais pu te faire face a nouveau. » Il s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers toi : « Mais tu dois le voir, tu as quelque chose d'important a lui dire, non ? »

Tu relèves la tête, laissant la pluie de sirop dégouliner sur ton corps. Aprés cela tu avais abandonner l'idée de lui avouer tes sentiments, a quoi cela servirait il ? De toute façon Sanji ne te les aurai jamais retournés. Mais les mots de Luffy résonnent en toi et te redonnent le courage d'y faire face. Si tu ne le lui dit pas, tu le regrettera toute la vie.

« Oui ! »

Tu t'allonges a ton tour sur le sol, les bras écartés. Doucement, ta main viens prendre celle de Luffy et la serre, et vous fixez tous les deux un point dans les nuages. Ouais, vous ne laisserez pas Sanji partir si facilement.

« On va définitivement le faire revenir ! » 


	6. Chapter 6

Ton corps entier est douloureux et tes yeux mis clos ont du mal a rester ouvert. Autour de toi, c'est comme si le monde avait décidé de devenir flou et instable. Le balancement du sol te donne a nausé a coup tu entends des voix, et le sol s'arrête. Puis ca re-bouge et tu sens qu'on te remet dans le bons sens et qu'on t'éloigne.

Luffy... Nami...

Mais rapidement, tu sombres dans l'inconscience.

Tu ouvres les yeux installée dans un canapé confortable. Bon, c'était prévisible, tes mains sont attachées l'une l'autre mais contre toute attente, tu ne remarque ni Nami ni Luffy autour de toi. Brusquement, tu relèves la tête en remarquant en face de toi Ichiji qui bois un verre d'alcool en te regardant.

« Hey ! Detaches moi tout de suite ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Moi ? C'est plus tôt a toi que je devrais poser cette question, non ? Je t'avais dis de rester bien sagement au château... je suis surpris que tu soit arrivée jusqu'ici. »

« Ou sont mes amis ? »

« Tu devrais me remercier, j'ai dis aux hommes de Big Mama que je te gardais avec moi, tu évites les cachots grâce a moi. »

De quoi est ce qu'il.. Ah oui ! L'armée de Big Mama ! Toi Luffy et Nami vous l'aviez combattu jusqu'à l'épuisement mais leur nombre avait eut raison de vous...

« Je préférerai être avec eux plus tôt que de rester une minute de plus avec toi ! » lui cries tu sans hésiter.

« Oh ? » Il se lève lentement et s'approche du canapé avant de poser sa main sur le dossier du canapé en approchant son visage du tien. « Et si je te faisais changer d'avis ? » reprends il d'une voix suave.

Un frisson désagréable passe sur ton corps. Tu te mords l'intérieur des joues et lui jette un regard méprisant.

« La seule chose que tu me fais ressentir c'est du dégoût. »

Lentement, la main d'Ichiji passe sur le coté et relève les quelques mèches qui tombent sur ton cou.

« Mh.. pourtant je suis sur que je peux te faire crier... »

Tu détournes la tête avec vivacité, en sentant ton ventre se tordre d'anxiété. Non, il ne faut pas se laisser aller, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu ne dois pas lui faire voir ! Les poings serrés sur tes menottes, tu tentes désespérément de trouver un plan. Brusquement tu retiens un cri en sentant qu'on agrippe brutalement tes cheveux, te forçant a mettre la tête en arrière et a dévoiler ta gorge. Ton regard, meurtrier, ne lâche pas celui, presque fou, d'Ichiji. Il apprécie le spectacle, il aime te voir ainsi a sa merci.

Mais hors de question que tu te laisse faire ! Tu pousses soudainement sur tes jambes, redressant ton buste en même temps, de façon a déséquilibrer le petit canapé qui se renverse. Surpris, Ichiji te lâches et bascule par dessus toi , te laissant l'occasion de te redresser et de reculer d'un bon de sa personne. Tes mains liées, tes cheveux en désordre et tes vêtements sales ne t'empêchent pas de le regarder avec un petit sourire victorieux. Doucement les liens qui te retenaient tombent au sol alors que le jeune homme se redresse. Tu te met en garde, un sourire sur le visage. Tu n'est pas un membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara pour rien ! Te détacher de cordes, tu savais le faire quand tu étais enfant, qu'est ce qu'il croit !

« Aller, amène toi ! » Lui fais tu en serrant dans ta main l'impact dial qui était dans ta poche. Bon, c'est quasiment la dernière arme qu'il te reste mais c'est pas grave.

L'homme bondit a travers la pièce et lança son poing brusquement en avant, que tu évites de justesse, avant de passer sous sa garde pour lui enfoncer ton poing dans les cotes. Malheureusement, il est trop rapide et tournant sur lui même il t'envoie un coup de pieds mémorable qui t'envoie t'écraser contre le mur. Le choc et la douleur te coupent le souffle et tu te retrouves a glisser contre la moquette alors que l'homme approche.

« Aaah ca me rappelle des souvenirs ! Tu trouves que Sanji est admirable mais c'est le plus faible d'entre nous. »

Sans hésiter, il attrape tes cheveux te forçant a te redresser douloureusement et t'envoie un violent coup de poing qui t'envoie de l'autre coté de la salle.

« Quand on était petit, on le frappait tout le temps, c'était notre passe temps préféré. Tu n'imagines pas a quel point Niji est excité a l'idée que Sanji revienne vivre prés de chez nous. »

Les coups commencent a pleuvoir et tu te roules en boule pour tenter d'y échapper, sentant plus que jamais la douleur et la fatigue accumulée par ton corps. Et au milieu des coups, Ichiji parles, parles et parles, te racontant avec déléctation tout ce qu'ils ont fait subir a Sanji, tout ce qu'il a vécu. Les persécutions. Sa passion naissante pour la cuisine. Leur mère. Les entraînements. Le nombre de fois ou il a faillit mourir. Sa fausse mort. Puis la cellule qu'ils ont découvert. Le casque. Les coups a nouveau. Les larmes qui coulent le long de ton visage viennent moins de la douleur que tu ressent que de la peine que tu éprouves pour l'homme que tu aimes.

Tout a coup, Ichiji recule pour prendre de l'élan. Dans un éclaire de lucidité, tu te redresse avec tes dernières forces et, alors qu'il t'envoie un coup de pieds de toutes ses forces, tu place le Dial devant toi qui absorbe le choc.

« Qu'est ce que... »

Un sourire victorieux apparaît sur ton visage, il ne peut plus t'échapper ! Tu tends le bras te prépare a appuyer sur le bouton et... Ichiji n'est plus devant toi ! Il a sauté, te tenant le bras pour être sur que tu ne le suivra pas dans sa trajectoire et d'un geste rapide, te fais une clef de bras, t'empêchant de répliquer.

« Tu pensais vraiment que ca allait marcher deux fois de suite sur moi ? »

« Avec un abrutie pareille on peut tout espérer non ? »

Le coup de genoux que tu reçoit dans le dos te fais hurler de douleur et tu tombe a terre, incapable de bouger. Ichiji s'accroupit a coté de toi avec un sourire et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, quelqu'un frappe a la porte.

« Ichiji ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose entre dans la chambre et s'arrête devant le spectacle. Tu lèves les yeux vers elle, croise son regard mais celui ci n'exprime aucune émotion comme si ce qu'elle voyait était tout a fait normal.

« Nous devons aller a la bibliothèque. Big Mama veut nous montrer quelque chose, ta présence est requise. »

Le jeune homme soupire et pose une main sur ta tête.

« On finira ce soir. A tout a l'heure. »

Et il s'éloigne avec sa sœur, te laissant seule et sanglante sur la moquette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Il y a longtemps, sur le Sunny...**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le Sunny et tu t'étais glissée en soupirant dans la cuisine . Incapable de dormir depuis dés jours, tu avais fuis l'atmosphère étouffante de ta chambre pour prendre un somnifère. Une petite pilule que tu avais acheté sur la dernière ile ou vous aviez fait escale, les résultats étaient assez impressionnant paraissait il, le seul problème c'était que ca créait une sorte d'accoutumance, pas vraiment forte mais assez pour vous empêcher de dormir sans ce remède si vous n'en preniez pas.

Un soupire s'échappa de ta bouche alors que tu attrapais un verre. Tu aurais pu demander a Chopper de te faire quelque chose, mais tu préférais garder ca pour toi. Il aurait fallu lui expliquer de quoi tu rêvais, mais tu n'en avais pas envie. Il y avait des choses que tu estimais devoir garder pour toi. Tout a coup, la porte de la cuisine c'était ouverte et tu avais vu Sanji apparaître, en pyjama, l'air surpris de te trouver la.

« (T/n)-chan ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Bon sang je croyais que c'était encore Luffy... »

Tu jettes un regard vers le frigo et les placards cadenassés et tu as un petit rire.

« Oui, je comprends que ce doit être une sacré source d'angoisse pour toi » dis tu en riant. « Je venais juste prendre un verre d'eau, j'avais soif et... je voulais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. »

Le cuisinier te fixe quelques instants avant de te faire un sourire.

« Tu n'arrives pas a dormir c'est ca ? »

Vaincue, tu souries.

« Oui, j'arrive pas a fermer l'oeil... comment tu le sais ? »

« Eh bien disons que je suis du genre observateur et que tu a des cernes qui parlent pour toi ! Installe toi, je vais te faire quelque chose... »

Tu hésites une seconde avant de refermer ton poing sur ton cacher et de lui obéir. Tu t'installe sur le comptoir et pose ton menton sur ta main, observant le cuisinier qui s'active en chantonnant. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais bizarrement, le voir comme ca aussi tranquille, ca t'apaise... Tu fermes les yeux une seconde en appréciant l'atmosphère tranquille qui t'entoure. Le bruit des ustensiles, ceux des vêtements de Sanji quand il bouge, sa petite chanson... Tu pourrais rester la toute la nuit.

« Et voilà mademoiselle, un chocolat chaud a la Sanji ! »

Tu lui fais un sourire, admirant la quantité de chantilly qu'il a rajouté dessus Rapidement tu enroule tes doigts autour de la tasse.

« Merci Sanji, tu es le meilleur ! »

Lui te répond par un sourire fière, visiblement touché par ton compliment.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser une aussi jolie demoiselle repartir de ma cuisine le ventre vide quand même ! Et puis...tu as l'air tellement perdue dans tes pensées en ce moments que j'ai peur que tu ne m'échappe... » ajoute il en se plaçant devant toi.

Tu ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il veut dire mais le ton qu'il a employé et le regard, a la fois doux et mélancolique qu'il a posé sur toi te font rougir. Tu baisse les yeux sur ta tasse, évitant un contacte visuel directe ce qui le fait doucement rigoler. Il aime bien te voir rougir comme ca, surtout si c'est grâce a lui. Tranquillement il attrape une cigarette sur le comptoir et se l'allume. Visiblement, il a l'intention de te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu ai fini.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ca ? » demandes tu soudain en attrapant une cuillère et en la plongeant dans la chantilly.

« Mhmmm ? »

« Je veux dire.. .avec Nami et Robin et moi et toutes les filles qu'on croise, pourquoi tu es aussi... expansif ? »

« Parce que c'est dans ma nature ! »

« Je ne crois pas. » Les mots t'ont échappé et l'air surpris que tu remarque sur son visage quand tu lève les yeux te donne envie de continuer.

« Oh ? Et qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ? »

Tu commence a jouer avec la chantilly sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh bien... tu en fais beaucoup quand elles sont dans les parages c'est vrai, mais... je n'ai pas l'impression que tu cherches réellement a les séduire. Plus tôt a attirer l'attention. Tu es toujours aux petits soins pour tout l'équipage, et si tu donnes plus d'attention a Nami et Robin, ou même aux filles en générale, j'ai l'impression que c'est aussi parce que tu sais qu'elles ne vont pas te dire « oui » ? Donc d'une certaine façon tu n'es pas sérieux, pas vraiment amoureux. »

« Pourquoi a ton avis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tu cherches quelqu'un ? Ou que tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne ? »

Il y a un petit silence, seulement troublé par son souffle lorsqu'il expulse de la fumée, puis soudain :

« Et si je l'avais trouvé ? »

Sa voix, plus grave et profonde que d'ordinaire te fais lever a tête et soudain, tu t'immobilise. Son visage, juste en face du tiens, est bien plus proche que ce qu'il était avant. I peine une main entre vous et tu vois qu'il s'est penché sur le comptoir pour t'observer, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les tiens et tu es incapable de répondre, les mots coincés dans ta gorge. Tu sens ton cœur battre avec une vitesse et une force que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Les yeux écarquillés tu le fixe sans réellement savoir quoi faire quand tout a coup, il te pince le nez en riant.

« Tu te pose trop de question, pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas a dormir ! Allez finit moi ca et file au lit ! » te dit il en se levant et en quittant tranquillement la cuisine, agitant sa main pour te dire au revoir.

Sanji ferme la porte et grimpe sur le premier pont, s'appuyant sur le bastingage pour regarder l'horizon. Il tire une bouffée de cigarette et recrache doucement la fumée.

« Eh bien c'était moins une... » dit il avec un petit rire, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la cuisine. « Franchement cette fille... » 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chateau de Big Mama...**

Luttant contre la perte de connaissance, tu te redresses, les bras et les jambes tremblants de douleur. Aller, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de chemin a faire maintenant, si ? Tu ne peux pas laisser Sanji là, tu ne peux pas.. il faut lui dire ! Tu te lèves finalement, t'appuyant contre le mur pour maintenir ton équilibre . Le simple fit de respirer est douloureux. Les bandages autour de tes bras sont tombés en lambeau depuis longtemps, laissant apercevoir tes mains abîmées. Tu te laisses quelques instants pour reprendre pieds avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Par réflexe tu appuie sur la poignée et... la porte s'ouvre ! Pourquoi ? Tu étais certaine qu'il aurait refermé a clef derrière lui et pourtant, cette grossière erreur a été faite ! C'est peut être un piège mais tant pis, la situation ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle est déjà. Tu t'avance, une main sur le mur, au hasard des couloirs jusqu'à ce que :

« Ah la ah la ? Tu semble perdue jeune fille ! »

Tu te retournes, faisant face une porte avec un visage.

« Ne me dévisage pas comme ca, c'est très mal élevé tu sais ? »

« Oh ! Désolée ! Je m'appelle (t/n), enchantée ! »

« Tu es une invitée de Big Mama ? »

« Hum... on peut dire ca. Je cherche la chambre de Sanji vous savez ou c'est ? »

« Sanji ? »

« Oui, c'est... le futur marié ? Il a un sourcil qui tourne et il est blond ! »

« Aaah ! Oui je vois, je peux t'indiquer la route si tu veux, tu n'es pas très loin. Aprés tout c'est mon devoir d'aider les invités de Big Mama ! »

« Merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! »

Quelques minutes après, tu te retrouves devant une porte... a ta surprise non gardée. Il faut croire que la chance te sourie enfin ! Doucement tu t'approches et la pousse. Et enfin tu le vois.

Sanji te tournes dos, sa longue cape rouge tombante sur ses épaules, il semble travailler avec des fleures sur la table. Tu sens l'odeur familière de la cigarette qui embaume la pièce, il a sûrement du beaucoup fumer. Pendant un instant tu restes la a le contempler, trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste. En profiter, un instant, juste encore un instant... C'est amusant de voir comme le simple fait de le voir, même de dos, te fais te sentir en sécurité. Aprés tout ce que tu as traversé pour le revoir tu en pleurerais. D'ailleurs les larmes commencent a te monter aux yeux et tu te décide, entrant dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière toi.

« Déja de retour ? Tu as trouvé tout ce que je t'avais deman...Qu'est ce que... ?! »

Il s'arrete brusquement en sentant un poids dans son dos et tes bras passer autour de sa taille alors que tu te colles contre lui comme si tu voulais ne jamais plus le laisser s'éloigner. Ton visage enfoncé dans sa cape tu respires son odeur et t''accroche a lui alors que tu te sens perdre pieds.

« (T/n) ?! »

La surprise fait dérailler sa voix et il se retourne. Et pour toi, l'entendre dire ton nom, c'est trop. Tu ne desserres ton étreinte que pour lui permettre de te faire face, avant de refermer les bras autour de sa taille a nouveau.

« Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Ton appel ressemble plus a un cri de désespoir, de douleur si intense qu'il ne peut pas résister. Immédiatement tu sens ses bras se refermer autour de toi pour t'attirer plus prés, comme si il voulait te protéger de tous tes malheurs, de toute cette peine. Une main au creux de ton dos, l'autre autour de ta taille, il te serre si fort contre lui que s'en est presque douloureux, comme si il ne voulait plus que faire un avec toi. Tes larmes mouillent sa chemise et tes sanglots son comme des coups de poignards dans son cœur. Tu ne peux pas la voir mais son expression, de douleur et de peine pure, il la cache alors que ses membres tremblent pour essayer de se maîtriser.

Les blessures qu'il a vu sur ton corps lui donne envie de tout détruire, et en même temps il se sent horriblement mal. D'une certaine façon, c'est sa faute. C'est a cause de lui que tu es dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il est partit, parce qu'il ne c'est pas montré assez convainquant... Et si Luffy n'avait pas été la dans la plaine... A cette simple pensée, ses doigts se crispent sur toi, refusant de te lâcher. Il aurait pu... te blésser. Te blesser pour de bon. C'est trop dangereux pour toi rester avec lui. Et ses frères ? Si jamais ils apprennent ses sentiments pour toi, ils te feront pire qu'a la servante ! Et malgré tout … oui, malgré tout ca, il doute. Il doute en te voyant, il veut sécher tes larmes, te consoler, aller frapper la personne qui a osé te blesser...

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas. Ne pas tout envoyer balader a cause de toi. Ne pas tout sacrifier... pour toi.

« Ca va aller, ca va aller... » murmures il doucement au bout de quelques instants. « Je suis la... chut... S'il te plais, arrête de pleurer je ne le supportes pas... »

Au bout de quelques instants, tu commence a te calmer. Tes sanglots s'espacent de plus en plus, te laissant l'occasion de respirer et tu commence a reprendre conscience de ton environnement. Sentir son odeur, son corps, juste contre le tien. Sa main qui caresse tes cheveux. Ta joue mouillée contre sa chemise humide.

« … Ne pars pas... »

« (T/n)... »

« Il faut que tu reviennes je t'en pris ! Tu m'as promis que tu resterai avec moi quoi qu'il arrives ! Tu te souviens ? Tu as promis ! »

« (T/n) … Je … »

« Je sais, je SAIS que tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu as dis la bas ! J'en suis sure ! Reviens sur le Sunny je t'en prie ! »

Il aimerait te repousser, te dire des paroles aussi dure que celles qu'il a eut avec Luffy. Il aimerait se montrer méchant, t'ôter toute envie de l'aider, de lui venir en aide. Toute envie de vouloir l'avoir auprès de toi. Parce que c'est ca le principale non ? C'est difficile de se séparer de ses amis, c'est difficile de se séparer de celle qu'on aime mais... Mais si ils sont en vie, en sécurité... c'est le principale non ? Oui ce serait certainement plus simple, pourtant... pourtant il ne le peut pas. Il n'y arrives pas. Pas avec toi, bon sang tes larmes sont plus douloureuses pour lui que n'importe quoi ! Peu importe au fond que tu aies un copain ou que tu ne l'aimes pas... il s'en fout, il veut juste que tu souries. Oui, ce sourire si doux qu'il aime tant... Sanji soupire et attrapant la cigarette de sa bouche, il l'éteint sur la table et finit par passer un doigts sous ton menton pour te forcer a le regarder. Il plonge ses yeux dans les tiens, s'y perds pendant un instant.

Pendant une seconde, il oublie tout. La tristesse, la peur, ses rêves qu'il abandonne, sa famille qui le blesse, tout. Il n'y a plus que toi, tes yeux, ta peau contre la sienne, tes lèvres a portée des siennes... Juste un geste. Il a juste un geste pour goûter a ce fruit qu'il désire tant, goûter a tes lèvres, a ta personne. L'appel est plus fort que n'importe lequel, il aurait juste a se pencher pour, juste une fois, étancher cette soif qui le ronge depuis qu'il te connais.

« Je ne peux pas faire ca... (T/n), je suis fiancé a Pudding-chan maintenant. Je vais me marier avec elle, je ne reviendrai pas... »

« Mais ! Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! Quelque chose qui... te fera peut être .. changer d'avis ? »

A ces mots, en te rendant compte de l'audace de ce que tu viens de dire, tu te met a rougir furieusement. Bien sur comme si tu pouvais être une raison suffisante pour le faire revenir. Sanji ne t'aime pas et jamais il n'acceptera tes sentiments ! Et pourtant... « Tu as quelque chose d'important a lui dire non ? », la voix de Luffy te redonne du courage.

« Sanji, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Sanji je... je... » tu inspires un coup, en essayant de trouver du courage.

Aller... Aller, aller !

« Je t'aime Sanji ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que je t'aimes ! » 


End file.
